Haunted by Something
I am a guy from a small town in Denmark. I was raised in a house located close to a big forest, and I enjoyed playing in the woods as a kid. We had no neighbors living close to us, so I had to entertain myself while growing up. One day, while playing in the woods, I was climbing a tree when the branch I was leaning on snapped and I fell straight to the ground, head first. I was out cold for a while, I am not sure exactly for how long, but when I woke up it was dark, so I must have been unconscious for some time. I felt scared, and thought that my parents had to be too, given that I had been gone for a while. I usually came home before dark, so I started heading back to my house. As I stated before, I often played in the woods, so I became quite uncomfortable when I realized that I was lost. The forest seemed changed, and even though I wasn’t used to being in the woods after dark, I felt that I didn’t recognize the place at all. I started realizing that the forest was unusually quiet. Even though it was dark, you would expect to hear some noises – at least from insects and the wind. I heard nothing, not even the sound of leaves or branches crumbling under my feet. I normally enjoyed the scent of the forest, but I couldn’t smell anything. However, I could feel a constant cold breeze, and I felt that I was being led towards the same tree I fell from. Suddenly, I saw a very dim light in the distance. I instantly felt drawn towards it and I started walking in the direction of the light. As I got closer, I could see that it was my house. I felt relieved and walked to it. When I got past the tree line, I felt an eerie cold sensation rushing through my body and I started running, thinking that I was finally home. When I was standing right outside the front door of my house, I suddenly heard a noise – the first sound I had heard in a very long time. The sound was coming from the woods behind me, so I turned around. The sight that met me was so terrifying that I froze. I saw myself standing at the tree line. An exact copy of me was just 300 feet away from where I was near my front door. It couldn’t be, who or what was that thing? It couldn’t be me, I was right here. I felt extremely disorientated and I was unable to move. I wanted to turn around and run into my house so badly, but I couldn’t. The thing was looking right at me, and every fiber in me told me to get inside. I mustered all my strength but was only able to lift my left hand slightly. I couldn’t stop gazing towards the thing that looked just like me, it was like I was drawn towards it. I saw that it mirrored what I did – it lifted its left hand slightly as well. I felt sick and terrified. Then it happened – the thing started moving towards me. It began sprinting right at me. Still unable to move, I could only stand-by and watch it get closer to me. It stopped six feet from me, and I could see that it was clearly me standing there. However, the thing had bad injuries on its head, and what was a very noticeable difference between me and it was its eyes – they were pitch black and empty, almost like it didn’t have a soul. It was just a body, my body. It stared at me for a while with its totally empty eyes. I started shaking in fear, tears running down my eyes, but no matter how much I wanted to scream or move I was unable to do it. Suddenly, it sprinted towards me, jamming right into me, and everything turned completely dark. I have no recollection of what happened, but I awoke in the forest at the same spot I had fell earlier. There were no sounds, no scents and it was still dark. The thing that attacked me wasn’t in sight, but the same dim light as I had seen before appeared far away. I felt drawn towards it, and I started running there. When I crossed the tree line, I could see that it was my house, and I ran to it. When I arrived, I quickly reached for the door knob, but I couldn’t open the door. The door knob just kept spinning around. Then I heard a sound again – it was footsteps. The door knob turned, and the front door opened. I saw my mother and felt so relieved. I tried walking towards her and in through the threshold. My body couldn’t move, so I tried speaking to her. No sound was coming out of my mouth. I looked at my mother, but she didn’t seem to notice me, and her gaze was scanning the perimeter before closing the door. I tried opening the door again, but the door knob just kept spinning. I heard my father yelling angrily from inside the house. I couldn’t make out the words, but he sounded sad. I felt confused and terrified – what was happening? My house, my parents - everything I knew so well seemed so different and far away, even though I was standing right outside my house. I then walked towards the window of my own room hoping that I could climb in through it. When I reached the window I looked in, and I saw an empty bed with a lot of pictures of me lying in it. There was a lot of candlelights in it – as I mentioned before I am from Denmark, and you only put those things in a room if the person living in it is deceased. I felt sick and terrified – where was I and why couldn’t I get in to my own house? Then I heard a sound coming from the woods behind me – filled with fear I turned around. Standing in the tree line was a tall figure with a cloth covering its entire face, the only thing visible was two glowing red eyes. The thing must have been at least seven feet tall. It started coming towards me. It didn’t walk, it floated. I ran away from it, knowing that whatever that thing was, it had sinister intentions. I have been running from that same thing for what seems like years now, and my parents don’t live in the house anymore. Still, I feel drawn towards the house, but I can’t get in. A new family is living in it now, but they cannot see me – they can only hear when I tap at the windows and when I try to turn the door knob that just keeps spinning around. They seem scared every time they hear a noise made by me. I can’t get away from this area, since the only way away from the house is through the forest and that is where the thing that is haunting me stays. I feel that the thing is getting closer and closer to me every day. I haven’t seen daylight for years and I fear that I don’t have long before the thing gets me. Did I die that day years ago in the forest? Or am I in a state between life and death? I feel so scared. If you hear this story, please help me. Category:Beings Category:Places